yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
HarbourFront MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=Island | depth=18m | levels=3 | tracks=4 | parking=Yes (VivoCity, HarbourFront Centre) | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 June 2003 (North East Line) 8 October 2011 (Circle Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SBS Transit | zone=1 | former= }} HarbourFront MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit interchange of the North East Line and the Circle Line in Singapore. It is located in the south of Singapore next to the HarbourFront Centre, previously known as the Singapore World Trade Centre. It serves as a terminal station of the North East Line and the Circle Line. This station is also one of the most convenient in a sense that passengers do not have to walk long distances to interchange between lines. Location HarbourFront station is located next to the HarbourFront Centre and VivoCity, and is connected to Sentosa by cable car. Buses to and from Sentosa do so from the HarbourFront Bus Interchange next to the station. When the Sentosa Express monorail line to Sentosa began service on 15 January 2007 as a virtual interchange, Sentosa became more effectively linked with most of the towns of Singapore. The station also provides public transport to the prominent tourist destination of Mount Faber, of which HarbourFront lies in its shadow, and lies within the Bukit Merah planning area. History Formerly to be known as World Trade Centre station, the station and surrounding area was renamed to HarbourFront in the wake of the September 2001 terrorist attacks and in tandem with the demolition of exhibition halls. The name characterizes HarbourFront as a gateway to Keppel Harbour, lined with waterfront developments. HarbourFront station serves the Vivocity shopping centre, nearby office buildings and is also a gateway for visitors heading for Sentosa Island and HarbourFront Cruise Terminal. The week after VivoCity opened, major ridership had jumped to 60,000 passengers per day, surpassing Dhoby Ghaut. North East Line Contract 711 for the construction and completion of World Trade Centre station and associated tunnels was awarded to Korean company Hyundai Engineering & Construction Co. Ltd. The working name for HarbourFront station was World Trade Centre Station. Circle Line Stage 5 (CCL5) Contract C856 for the construction of West Coast, Pasir Panjang, Alexandra, Telok Blangah and HarbourFront stations and associated tunnels was awarded to local company Sembawang Engineers & Constructors Pte Ltd. Platforms For the NEL, only Platform A will be used to turnaround trains during the off-peak hours. During the peak hours, both platforms will be used. For the CCL, Platform A is used only for the alighting of passengers from trains arriving from Telok Blangah. Trains will switch tracks further up the line and return to Platform B to pick up a fresh load of passengers for its next journey. The North East Line’s overrun tunnel at this station will be extended by 50 metres, to the tune of an estimated S$8.2 million. Works has started and expected to be completed by the end of 2014. The station’s operations are unaffected by the works as most of the enhancement works are done away from the station itself. Concourse North East Line and Circle Line ticket concourses are both located at Basement 2. They feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. Art in Transit The station features two sets of artwork under the Art in Transit programme. The interior of the North East Line station and walkways to station exits feature the artwork Enigmatic Appearances by Ian Woo. Abstract images on blue enamel panels evoke a sense of open seas, a reference to the station's proximity to the sea. The second piece of artwork, Commuting Waves by Jason Ong, features in the Circle Line station. Using commuter traffic data of HarbourFront station on weekdays and weekends, the artist created two sets of two-dimensional glass waveforms resembling fishes, tying in with the station's water theme. Cultural references The station was one of four stations featured in the Uniquely Singapore edition of Monopoly. Station layout Exits Passenger Usage Patterns HarbourFront is an important interchange station linking the North East Line with the Circle Line, and as such, encounters large numbers of transfer passengers between the two lines. Serving commuters in and out of the popular Sentosa and HarbourFront areas, passenger traffic through this station is high throughout the day. Transport connections Rail References External links * SBS Transit's HarbourFront MRT station official website * Category:Bukit Merah Category:Railway stations opened in 2003 Category:Railway stations with vitreous enamel panels Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations